Warhammer 40k: The Empress
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: Shattered memories mix and match against each other until the identity is regained. The Empress shall be born from the ashes of the Last Shaman of Earth. The Woman who Shakes the World shall one day shake the galaxy. Until then, The Thirsting Gods Laugh
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

.

**AN:** **Yes this is what you think it is. What can I say? If I were the Emperor I would feel pretty lonely after a thousand years of people dying all around me. So I do hope you enjoy this. And no, it will not be the Eldar goddess Isha. Sounds like a good idea but it will be an OC. Read my Timeline if you want to know more about the character. Speaking of which, I decided to simply use what I have already written in my timeline to continue my crossover franchise. My timeline will be updated once I have organized my thoughts. Enjoy! :)**

.

A shark swam in the ocean. A Great White big enough to swallow a man whole. He ignored the fish swimming below him, the boats above, and even the smell of blood miles away. For he could not eat. He swam against the tide, he ignored the flashing teeth of potential mates. He had a task to do. And so he traveled, non stop, despite his hunger, despite his exhaustion, to accomplish his task. For the basic instinct of one being is nothing to the will to serve a species, a world, a home, as a whole. And so the shark travelled, his precious cargo hidden within his stomach, heading towards the birthplace of a god.

.

They say my birth was a miracle. My mother was deemed barren due to a fault of birth. Even now, they have no idea how I was conceived. My mother was happy to have me though. We would tell each other about the day I was born. Her pain from labor, her pride as she held me, and my memory. She was so happy to hear of my photographic memory. Mother would listen to me as I told her my very first memory of feeling pain as my lungs worked for the first time. How I hurt my own ears when I wailed. And then the feeling of arms holding me, and the sound of a beating heart. I remember falling asleep that way, feeling protected. My mother was so happy to hear me describe that day. And so, as I stand here nineteen years later, giving her friends and family a little speech, I will describe that memory one more time for her.

.

My sense of self returned briefly as He released my soul. I was no longer so broken and I was much stronger than I was previously but I still felt so weak. I had forgotten who I was and all I wanted was to stay by His side. Just as He was about to completely let go, my soul weakly grabbed him. In my mind, I no longer saw a little girl, but a grown woman holding the hand that was cupping her cheek. Her husband smiling at her, reassuring her that he will return. Once their hands parted, I fell back asleep and I lost all of my memories.

.

Like any classic betrayal story, the uncle killed the father. He sensed the crime not long after. He confronted his uncle and stopped his heart. I did not intervene because I saw no need to. He left not long after. And I followed, beyond His sight. The New Man has a long life ahead of Him, and I shall be watching.

.

In the states, I have watched as one bill after another passed. From the end of the death penalty, the reform of the justice system, the exotic animal acts, immigrant reform, to the end of animal experiments. Change comes, and I am eager to see the day when the world is a better place.

.

I will never forget that day. I will never forget that terrifying day. The day the Elder Shaman made his decision. Everyone was horrified, including me, and I knew him best. But he made his argument, and it made perfect sense. We will escape our fate, and we will still carry on our sacred duty to our species. I was too terrified to even consider the logic. I was taught to protect my soul, and when my teachings were finally over, I am to give it all up. As my mouth agreed with all my brothers and sisters, I knew in my heart and mind that I will never give up my soul.

.

I remember my first life. It was the only life I lived as a normal human. This took place millenium before the modern world. I had a silent mother and a cruel father who would beat both me and my mother. I had several older brothers who enjoyed 'playing' with me. Sometimes friends would join in on the fun, either adding to the abuse, or adding another plaything with me. My mother was the only one who truly cared for me. After all, we both lived the same life.

We lived in the cold mountains, where you could fall from one false step and be frozen forever. We ate dried meat and the tough mountain vegetation. Wolves and other dangerous creatures would stalk us as we marched to a warmer place every day. They had claimed several of my tribes people, including several of my brothers. One day, father decided to play with me too. I was fifteen at the time. No one condemned him, for we needed more men. But I was barren from all the beatings. When the tribe's priest finally realized this, father played with me twenty times, sometimes with my oldest brothers or friends. The priest's findings only encouraged them to beat me more. I nearly died so many times I have lost count a long time ago.

Finally, mother had enough and fled with me in her arms to find another tribe. Mother was small, but I was even smaller, for why waste good food for a girl who could not contribute to the tribe. We never made it. Halfway into our journey, a snowstorm hit and we were trapped inside a cave. There was neither wood nor droppings to start a fire. We froze to death holding onto each other after three days in that cave. In my last moments, I thought I heard the howling of wolves, but it could have been my imagination or the wind. At least I contributed to something in the end.

Sometimes I wish I could return to that life.

.

**AN: Yes, they are short, I'm doing that on purpose. As you can tell, it won't be in order, it will be clearer as it goes on. For now, just sit back and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

.

The Great Shark swam. The weight of his burden was beginning to drain him, but he continued on. His mission was more important than his own life. And so he continued to swim, ignoring the turtles and other sources of food that he needs.

.

Why would I wish to return to my first life? A life filled with hate and sadness? The truth is quite simple. As terrible as that life was, it was simple, normal, and most of all, ignorant. I later learned that the strongest defence against _Them _is ignorance. How I wish I remained ignorant of _Them. _But my very nature prevents me that wonderful blissful ignorance. As soon as my second life began, even before my memories awoke, I sensed _Them_. Every waking moment, I could hear _Them_. Laughing, snarling, shouting, growling, crying out in either agony, terror, joy, or _pleasure_. The monsters that inhabit the realm beyond, I could hear _Them_, all of _Them_. And it was my responsibility to protect humanity from _Them_. I rather not know of _Them_ at all. I wish I forgot my last life in my reincarnation. I wish I was human. Not a shaman, not a psyker at all. Just a regular human on Earth.

.

In third grade, we went on a field trip to Seaworld. I was the only one who hated it. While everyone else ate sweets, lined up for rides, and laughed at the show, I was the only one who could hear their cries. The cries of a people who are starving and desperate to return home. The cries of mothers who can't find their taken children. The cries of children who can't find their mothers. And Seaworld makes them dance for food, to the joys of the crowd. The expressions of some trainers seemed fake, though I guess that was not surprising, considering they work with them so often. Mother took me out to sea a year before, and I saw them jumping in the waves. They all seemed so happy, and the children were protected by all. They trust us human so easily, and while we enjoy their song, we are ready to cage them up and throw them a fish if they do a trick. Mother told me that slavery is a terrible thing, I agree. We fight so hard to free our brothers and sisters, but what of the non humans, what of the others that share this beautiful world with us? Humanity is selfish and cruel. That is why it has to change.

.

In my first life, there was nothing but snow, even in the warmer seasons. So fire meat warmth. Fire meant safety. Fire meant life.

To a forest, fire meant doom. I didn't know that, so I at first headed towards the burning undergrowth. Then I saw it leaping up to the trees. Animals of all kinds fled for their lives, some already on fire. It was then that I realized my mistake. I turned on my heel and ran.

I was in an automatic panic. The logic of my previous life and the basic instinct for survival. I ran for my life, the heat of the flames on my back and heels. I lost count of the number of times I had to stamp out the sparks on my clothes. The one thought flashing through my mind was to get away. To run like hell. It was my first time doing so, but not the last. Far from the last.

.

Charity is not hope. It is a disaster as it stands. In an emergency, it can help people get back on their feet, but only for that. Imagine a boy who has dreams. His parents gave him anything and everything he has ever wanted. So when he hopes to accomplish his dreams, he expects it to be given to him as everything else does. A village in Africa used to create unique shirts for a low cost. They grew their own materials and made them with their own hands. The village was poor, so the United Nations pitched in and gave them food, clothes, and money. Their living conditions improved, but not one of their farms remain. I have not seen a single one of those beautiful shirts in years. Charity is not about giving, it's about doing.

So as I travel to Africa, I plan on educating people about farming techniques and how to sell their produce. I will not give them money nor food. They can get the two on their own without trouble. For to accomplish a dream, it has to be done by your own two hands.

.

There was no way I could not sense it. I was miles away but I used my powers to speed up, flying to the meeting place. I could imagine the legends that this will start. When I reached the area, I stopped at the top of a cliff outside of a forest. I had a perfect view of their meeting. The being I sensed knew how to hide. I had never sensed it before. And now that I could, I wondered how I never felt it before. It was physically big, big enough to be a moon. Its surface was not the illusion a normal moon would be. It is smooth and white. But I knew that what I am seeing is just a shell to contain its true body. I can feel its awesome power, and I wonder how big it truly is. I cannot see Him, but I could sense Him. He's staring up at it, in both curiosity and wonder. I am not surprised, for being in its very presence has brought me to my knees. This being is not evil. It wants to help Him grow. It wants to protect all innocent beings. I can trust it. For it is also an enemy of _Them_. I could sense it talking to Him, causing me to clutch at my chest where my heart would be. I thought I would die when it 'acknowledged' me.

.

**AN: For those of you who read my timeline, yes its the Traveler. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

.

The shark continued swimming. He was much slower than when he began. He was tired and hungry. Food surrounded him, darting all around teasingly, but he still ignored them. Instead he continued swimming. His mission was almost done.

.

It was not long till His soul found a mother to give birth to his physical body. She was a good woman who belonged to a good honorable tribe who had settled down by a river. I reincarnated into another village not too far away. So, in a unique way, we grew up side by side. He is like us Shamans. Remembering our past lives at a young age was mandatory. Except He remembered everything. Everything. All the memories of those who live within Him. Sometimes I wondered if He is able to communicate with the souls that lived in Him.

.

When my second life began, I was taken from my family tribe once my true brothers and sisters found me. Even at the young age of five, I remembered my previous life. My true family told me what I am and what my duty is. I am a Shaman, a human with strong psyker skills that can be reborn over and over, and my duty is to protect the young humanity from the evil beings within the Warp so that they could one day conquer the stars. They taught me how to use my powers. How to see into a person's soul and how to bend the Warp to my every whim. They also told me that I am the last Shaman to be born, for our people have started to die.

.

He travels to many tribes and clans. Then to villages, towns, and cities. I will always follow. Sometimes I see the good deeds he has done. People cured of disease, war avoided. Sometimes I see the bad. Entire civilizations wiped out. There are many causes. War, disease, famine, natural disaster. Most of it was natural. But every so often he would wipe out cities. Killing hundreds if not thousands. I did not blame him. For those people had been corrupted by _them. _Death is a mercy from the madness they led themselves into.

.

In the Age of Information, it's a simple thing to discover the abuse of the children of the sea. I stumbled upon 'The Cove' for free in my search for answers. It was taken down the next day. But the message was delivered. My school has a box of movies recommended by teachers that multiple classes watch. There is a teacher down the hall who is feared by his own students. I understand, cause he looks at me with that same half fake smile. I snuck "The Cove" in the recommendation box with his name. I described the movie as a documentary of the history of human interaction with dolphins. It was not a lie. I was expecting a few classes to watch it before the principle removed it. Three full grades watched it. Multiple class of other grades watched it as well. Youths and teachers alike recommended it to their friends.

The results were beyond satisfactory. The teacher who all the students hated claimed he never heard of the film before, but the principle still fired him and warned other schools in hiring him. For marine biology, the students in higher grade levels are required to watch it. My school never went to Seaworld again. My fellow classmates grew up protesting for the children of the sea. My fate as the Woman Who Shook the World was decided then.

.

I remember my teacher. He was the leader of us Shamans, he decided to train me because I was the last to be born. Not long after, our people began dying. Truly dying. My teacher was a wise old man who had many lives. He knew better than to tell me about Them right away. He only told me because I asked. And I only asked because I wanted to know how to protect myself from them. He did not bother hiding that we were dying. Actually dying. Not even to be reborn, memories or not. All souls are reborn in one form or another. I shudder to think what was preventing us from so. I already knew though, I simply wish it wasn't so. For how could anyone free a soul from the stomach of a god.

.

I'm worried. The New Man fell in love with a woman. That was nothing new. She's not the first, nor the last, to attract the attention of Him. I'm worried however for her child. He has sired children before. Most are regular humans and only a handful have power. But this child… even in the womb I can sense her power. He should've noticed as soon as she was conceived. This child will be in danger of _Them. _I pray that her Father will be able to protect her when the time comes.

.

I have nightmares. Running from something. Dying in a giants arms. Being denied rest. And being… violated. It was not rape, yet it was worse than it. The monster of my dreams wore a human face, yet the beings that commit atrocities on me have no form. Sometimes I can hear them laughing at me, even though I am awake. I tell no one about this, for I fear of being taken away from mother. But it is strange. In my dreams, when I am… violated, for lack of a better word, it is the monster in human form that saves me. It is so strange. I do not understand it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

.

The shark swam into a cave. There was no light but the shark was used to swimming in the deep. The cave was large with many passages, but the shark knew where to go. His great instinct guided him to where his mission ended.

.

Knowing you were a Shaman and learning how to be one are two different things entirely. Being a Shaman included not just remembering your past lives, but also having power. I did not have any in my first life, which according to my teacher, was perfectly normal for our people. The first lesson was meant to awaken my powers and gauge how strong they are. To do that, I had to have a near death experience. Due to the abuse I had received in my previous life it will have to be even more dangerous than it usually is. My teacher warned me that this may cause me to enter my third life with my powers fully awakened. Such a thing will be dangerous for me before my true brothers and sisters retrieve me.

To awaken my powers, teacher put me in a situation I haven't been in my previous life. A forest fire.

.

Our souls gathered in the Warp. That terrible place where we are being consumed before we are reincarnated. It was here that we gathered to save our souls. The elder became the center of a vortex, and every one of my brothers and sisters. All, except for me. My soul was excluded because I already began to reincarnate. I will not be included in the ceremony.

.

The C'tan known as Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon, the most powerful C'tan. As soon as I felt its presence I screamed and fainted. Somehow, someway, I saw the battle between the Void Dragon and Him as I slept. I was truly an awesome and terrible battle. I awoke when It was sealed in the Red Planet. From then on, I increased my following distance, to avoid detection, while working on the barriers of my own mind. It's possible that I fainted because the Dragon tried to consume my mind, and the New Man unintentionally saved me because of the souls of my true brothers and sisters within His own.

.

The dancing circle split apart to let Him through. My body trembled as he approached me. He knew I was awake. I had no doubt about it. His power… how could I describe it? It's like I'm basking in the presence of a god. He's by my feet now. It was then that I realized that all I could hear was my beating heart. The dancing, the singing, the chanting, they all stopped. What's going to happen?

He then leaned over me. His shadow covering my entire form. His lips touched mine and my world lite up.

.

In high school I heard a story of a man who lost his leg to a shark. It was not an unusual story, but then he started fighting for them. That got me curious, so I looked it up and realized he was fighting the shark trade. Tradition I understand, and deeply respect, so I didn't judge the Japanese for their soup. But when I looked up how the soup was made, I wondered what the point was. The fins are used to make the soup thicker, and according to my culinary teacher there are dozens of ingredients that can do that that's better. And that's just the stuff she knows. The tradition had been changed and abused. The soup was meant for the royal family to have on the New Year. Now anyone with money is having it whenever they want. That was beyond wrong and it sickens me. I respect tradition, but when that tradition has been abused and changed for someone's own pleasure, then it needs to end.

.

The cultists danced and chanted, not realizing that until too late that this was not their god but an imposter. By then, enough time has passed that their bodies had faded to ash and their souls sent back into the cycle of rebirth. All the while, the wedding continued and the Bride is being reborn as something new.

.

As terrifying as that forest fire was, it did the trick. Suddenly, as I was running from the flames, I realized that much of the terror I was feeling wasn't my own. All the animals that have escaped or been caught by the flames, I could feel their emotions as they were caught. I also sensed their basic instincts to run like hell. Once I realized that most of what I was feeling wasn't my own personal terror, don't get me wrong I was bat shit scared to death, my panic attack evaporated. I was calmer, and before I knew it, I was able to manage my own fear. Then I realized that my first lesson was to take control of my own mind.

A victory against myself, and the reward was the awakening of my abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

.

The shark came into an even larger cave and for the first time since his journey began, he broke the surface. He swam to the shore where many humans were waiting for him. He beached himself, and they helped him up. They gathered in front of him and he opened his mouth, revealing his cargo, whose golden brown hair with red highlights flowed through his teeth.

.

Once I had control of my mind, I stopped running. The flames burned the undergrowth and leapt high up into the trees, yet I was not afraid. How could I be afraid of something that couldn't hurt me. Fire surrounded me, but not a spark approached me.

After that, teacher taught me what else I could do. Before I knew it, I was a Shaman through and through. And I could participate in the great debate of how to save our people.

.

One day, I was sitting beside a creek. His child was in danger but He had saved her. I am relieved, for it meant that He had feelings too. The poor girl was nearly consumed by Them. She is a strong girl, she fought until her Father came. Unlike me, she is strong. I shivered despite it being summer. I have been feeling extremely tired lately, and I have been catching myself taking long naps. He came close to sensing me multiple times. I am deeply worried about the state of my soul. My body is young and healthy, but I do not feel as so.

.

When the Madman entered the presidency, I feared the worst for our country. I was right. When the Climate Scare hit us full force, he barely acknowledged it. I fear that the 'Land of the Free' will go down in history as the country of abuse. Our people, while far from perfect, don't deserve that fate. I will continue my protests and activities. Hopefully, our beloved Earth will cool down and the damage will be undone. But even I know how fruitless that hope will be.

.

My Chinese friend has a little brother to care for. She spent all day shouting 'massage, massage' to men. When a policeman, a young foolish boy, asked her to come in for questioning, he thought he has done a good thing, exposing her. Her body landed in front of him just as he was leaving. She was still alive, but the ambulance arrived too late to save her. I grieve for my friend, and I fear I am the only one. I wonder who will take care of her little brother now. I wonder what happened to the foolish cop. Is he more understanding and mature now? I hope so. For I don't want a repeat of what happened to my friend.

In America, it is legal for women to sell their bodies. But it is illegal for men to buy their 'services.' How is it that it's the women who are punished. Girls have raised their voices, shouting "Me Too!" but why is it that prostitutes are unable to raise theirs?

Just like the men and women who are treated like the trash they live in, the women who everyone sees as diseased are not missed when they disappear. And even if they are, their loss is celebrated. To you who dares to raise your voice on their behalf, you have my respect. My voice is raised, but I dare you to be louder.

.

Cultists gathered around the catamose woman. Each saw her differently. Some say her skin was pale and her hair is black, others claim she has a child like body, most see a goddess in human flesh. All agreed that she should be given to their gods. They were overjoyed when one of them contacted them via telepathy, instructing them on what to do. They will give this woman to their god as a bride, so their women members dressed her in a simple white dress for the holy wedding.

.

The debate lasted centuries. No one knew what to do. Our people were dying in the most terrifying way possible. We did not know how to prevent it. There was no way then to save our people who were already consumed. The Elder listened to all of us but did not offer his own opinion. I understood him the best. I knew his opinion on what to do could be the driving force to save us. I decided to put my trust in him. So I stalled for time. I told everyone to live long lives so they could reincarnate less. That was one of the few things we agreed on. I placed my hope into my teacher. I am still unsure if I was right or wrong in doing so.

.

It happened while I was taking a long nap. I awoke only because I felt a crushing power. My body felt half dead as I lifted myself from my fire. It was only when an ice cold breeze flew into my face did I realize what has happened and what the great power I could feel is.

Him. It is Him. He had wandered close enough to sense me. And now He's coming for me.

My body woke up instantly. Just like my first lesson as a Shaman, I ran like the devil was on my heels.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

.

**AN: I'm so sorry! Life got in the way and I completely forgot about my writings! I will continue this story and others related to it. Stay healthy!**

.

The humans carefully lifted the human female from his mouth, avoiding his teeth, and gently laid her on a fur. She was in a lot better shape than most humans would be. He made sure of it, after all, he was the one who carried her here. His body heat warmed her, and his gills provided her with fresh water. Her form was scrawny and pale from the journey. She coughed water and began breathing again. It was so strange, other humans would go into a fit, but she was breathing calmly. The shark never tore his eyes from her as the humans gently escorted him back into the water. He was thankful to them because of it. He belongs in the sea.

.

I never thought I would see so many of my true brothers and sisters gathered in one place. It took nearly a year for everyone to gather to this one spot from all around the world. The current level of technology didn't help. Several risked using their powers to get here. Sometimes I wonder if the ancient spirits on cave walls were actually my brothers or sisters. Hundreds of thousands came. They all came to answer the Elder's call. All have come for one thing.

To die for humanity to live for eternity.

.

I could feel him. His power. So overwhelming. I should not be surprised, for this is the being my brothers and sisters created using their own souls as material. I ran through the forest, sensing the awe-inspiring presence behind me. He is like a fire, His very presence erasing the surroundings till all that remained was Him. I ran so hard my lungs burned and my feet bled. In my haste to get away, I didn't put on boots. Sharp branches scratched my arms, legs, and face. But still I ran. I used my powers to give myself great bursts of speed. Sometimes I would fly across cliffs if need be. I would send wild animals His way to delay Him. But no matter how hard I ran, no matter how much I used my powers, He was continuously shortening the distance between us.

.

I've fought and fought. The list of things that need to be addressed keeps growing. I have not been able to remove a single thing as of yet. Man is cruel. Man desires power. Man is foolish. Man is ignorant to the cries of Creation. Ignorant of the true Song of the Sea as the waves rage and the singers are silenced. Our own companions and friends suffer and are eaten in the name of tradition. I fear for the children, that they will grow up to be as heartless as their parents. Perhaps this message is taken to heart. Perhaps it will be used as material for a class to remember the mistakes of the past. Or perhaps it will be forgotten. A forgotten requiem of a people who only wanted to live but arrogance from their leaders has led to their ruin. No matter the outcome, even if my memory is forgotten, I hope the Climate Scare is only that.

.

I smelled candles and incense. Was I in a church? No, the sounds were wrong. I was in a cave. Then I remembered something important. Shouldn't I be dead? I decided to focus on what's around me. People were chanting, singing, and dancing. A ritual? I continued pretending to be asleep. Fearing how they will react. They all surrounded me, dancing around me. What did they want me for? Then they became more excited. Much more excited. I understood immediately. Someone important has arrived. Someone abnormally powerful.

.

We all gathered at a place where we could be alone. No wandering tribes accidentally stumbling upon us. No hunters hearing our chanting. It was isolated. I thought it was fitting. We would die alone. So each and every one of us picked up a knife. If they didn't have that they would ask their neighbors to give them their knives. I brought a knife for myself. Three people asked to use it before me. One of which was pregnant with another shaman. Another was not even a true man yet. The third I recognized from my old tribe in my first life. In that life he was an elder woman who gave me shelter from the abuse. None of them hesitated. Neither did I when I finally fetched my knife from their cold hands.

.

I ran into something, and an overbearing hand gripped me. I looked up and there He was. Staring down at me, His expression unreadable. I never truly saw his face before. He's beyond handsome and strong. His eyes are a pure golden color. His hair, when the light strikes it in a certain way it goes from pitch back, to chestnut brown, to golden blonde. The New Man is a dream. But to me, he is a nightmare made flesh.

I shook, my eyes wide, I couldn't breathe, I was absolutely terrified. The grip on my shoulder prevented me from moving, and I realized then that there was no escape from whatever He wanted. I am the last Shaman in existence, all the rest have combined to form the soul of the New Man. What did he want? Did he want to add me to the many souls within his own. To punish me for abandoning my fellow brothers and sisters? Or something else? So I did what I had to.

It's quite simple really, to make your heart stop beating. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my knees buckled. The New Man grabbed my body while my soul left reality.

My soul dived into the Immaterium. I had to be reborn far away, maybe on an island or a separate continent so he couldn't find me. I need to- my thoughts were interrupted. My soul tried to be reborn, only to be grabbed suddenly by something stronger. Something terrible. I realized with great horror that my soul is no longer strong enough to protect itself from the dark ones. Then something else grabbed it away, just as terrible. The first thing grabbed it. My soul screamed as it became the main object of a tug-of-war between two beings as a third tried to snatch me away. Disease, rot and ruin, flooding every sense. War, battle, bloodlust, fury, wrath surrounding me. It was then that I finally realized the real reason why I didn't follow my shaman brothers and sisters. I was afraid of losing my sense of self. My freedom. My identity. Now they all don't matter. I released a psyker scream, marking my true death as the dark ones tear my soul apart for their own amusement.


End file.
